Sloppy kisses
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Austin's a quite nerd while Ally's a popular party girl.


**Hi everyone! I've got a tonn of inspiration for some reason! So I'm gonna use the heck outta it! Here is a one shot! Though I'd reverse the roles that everyone puts Austin and Ally in! I know it's been done before but thought for my stories I'd change it up;) enjoy! Please review have an amazing day!**

Austin's P.O.V.

I've always been friends with Ally Dawson, it's just been distant. You see we've known one another since the fifth grade. Our houses have always been exactly four blocks apart or a six minute walk, or a four minute run. And then we grew up, and a part but still found our way back to one another. Ally went and found her crowd and I found mine. She's friends with all of the popular kids, always voted into homecoming court, if you saw them in public you knew who they were even if they didn't know you. They were the kids whose parents were barely there so they got away with hosting huge parties. That's what Ally did, she hung out with them and went out partying, and I then went my way.

I've got a small but tight bundle of friends, I'm captain of the archery team and I play on the football team. Not for the attention, not like I get anyway but I just like the sport. My parent's are barely home but I don't go or throw parties, I usually just enjoy a quiet evening with my best friend, Dez. Although once and awhile, Ally and my paths cross. Our parent's every month like to get together and have dinner, sometimes we're both there. Sometimes it's just Ally, or sometimes (usually) it's just me. Or she'll stop by to hang out, though it's brief, she likes to call it her escape. Or she needs to copy off my homework for her friend, since even though she doesn't act like it. Ally Dawson is one of the smartest people I know, except she doesn't ever believe me. Or there were nights like this one.

*Twenty (ish) minutes ago*

"Ohhh! Living on a prayer!" I sang as I had Bon Jovi playing in the background as I finished up my work out. I gotta stay fit, not for the girls but just for me. Plus my dad would kill me there is that pretty big factor too. I then walked down the hall and heard some music in the background but I shrugged, it's a Saturday night and the one of the last ones before school begins again. I then hopped in the shower.

I walked out and got into some shorts and walked downstairs for some food. I grabbed some crackers and cheese, I cut up some cheese and poured the crackers into a bowl and placed the cheese on a plate. I grabbed a cup of water and then walked into the tv room. I began to watch Spongebob, cause okay who wouldn't?

I was about halfway through the episode when I heard something crash outside, I groaned. I grabbed my hoodie and slipped it on and put on my slides. I walked towards the front door and opened it. Stupid parties.

"I swear to god if you break another bird fe-" I began to yell before I sighed as I looked forward. To no surprise I saw a wobbling around Ally Dawson holding a red polo cup. She was in a short black jean shorts, riding halfway up her perfect ass might I add. She was also wearing a loose yellow tank top and her hair was all over the place, I'm guessing from random makeout sessions. Not like I'd know anything about that, I've made out with one girl. And she almost puked after we did.

I then saw a guy following her just as drunk,

"hey girl" he slurred as I rolled my eyes and walked to the front of my yard.

"Fuck off buddy" I yelled as the guy quickly turned around before I turned around to Ally.

"Ally give me that" I said as I grabbed the solo cup and smelled it and almost puked.

"Aw come on Austinn don't ruin the party" Ally slurred as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's go inside" I said as I wrapped my arms around Ally's waist and pulled her inside.

"Austin quit moving around so quic-quickly. I can barely keep up" Ally said as I looked at her sighing.

"Ally you're sitting in a chair" I said as I walked around the kitchen grabbing items. Ally's eyes followed me before the crossed and she fell over, grand.

"You okay?" I asked as I picked Ally up and placed her on the chair.

"Yeah I'm good I'm good Austin! Why do you always have to worry about me?" Ally groaned as I rolled my eyes as I poured her a glass or water.

"Cause that's what I do best. Now drink" I said as Ally nodded groggily and almost fell over grabbing the cup. Yet she still got it all down, spilling a little though down her throat. I grabbed a towel and wiped her face as she stared at me.

"You're-you're so sweet Austin. And I'm just me" Ally said pouting as I smiled shaking my head.

"Ally you're amazing. I'm the one who's just me" I said as Ally smiled. Okay I know what you're thinking and shut up, it's just a baby crush, gosh.

"Now let's get you to bed" I said as I picked Ally up bridal style and brought her up into my room. I had an extra mattress in there since between Dez and her, I needed one. I placed her on my bed and then grabbed a trash bag since she'll need that later tonight.

"Austin you're the best you know that" Ally said as she tried to focus on my face but her eyes kept going around.

"Goodness Ally how much did you have to drink?" I asked as Ally smirked as she tried to poke my chest but then got focused on her spinning finger.

"Enough to have one hell of a time!" Ally said as I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I should come next time" I said joking as Ally's eyes went wide and she threw herself at me.

"Please don't! I won't allow it!" Ally said as her eyes watered as I nodded,

"it's okay Ally. Don't worry I won't come, that's never been my crowd anyway" I reassured her. Ally nodded,

"okay good. Cause you're my Austin, and my Austin doesn't screw up like me" Ally said as I sighed.

"Oh Ally" I said as I put Ally back down on her bed and threw a covers over her body.

"You're no screw up to me" I said softly, knowing she won't remember what I said. All the sudden Ally looked at me and then pulled me down and kissed me, now you would expect my eyes to go wide and feel all the sparks in the galaxy, except she does this every time. We've drunk well half drunken kissed so many times it'd take too long to count.

Yet the sparks always appeared for me, but she never remembers doing such thing. I sighed as I pulled away and Ally smiled before going into a sound sleep and I slowly slipped into my sad little reality of how I would never be able to get Ally Dawson.

"Austin! The Dawsons are here!" My mom yelled as I nodded. I put on my light blue button down, which was wayy too tight but I had no other shirts. Plus it's just Lester, I tucked my shirt into my pants and tightened my belt. I quickly put on my colone and walked downstairs and then almost fell down them.

Ally was standing at the bottom of them looking at me, she was wearing a red knit dress. It went down to above her knees. Her hair was put in a curled ponytail. Okay maybe tonight won't be like every other one.

"Hey Austin" Ally said as I walked down,

"hey Ally. How are you doing?" I asked even though I saw her a week ago, just not sober.

"I'm pretty good. How are you?" Ally asked as I shrugged,

"pretty good. Coach Sims is killing me though at practice" I said as Ally laughed before my mom yelled,

"kids! Time for dinner!" I nodded I began to walk when Ally grabbed my wrist.

"Thanks again for helping me out a week ago" Ally said as I nodded.

"I'm always just four blocks away Ally" I said as Ally blushed before we walked into the dining room.

"Ally dear we're all so surprised to see you here! It's been what six or seven months?" My mom said as I quietly ate my food.

"Yeah well I didn't have to drag her this time. I'm surprised too since it's the last Saturday of summer. I would think there would be some get together or something" Lester said as I chuckled before Ally kicked my foot causing all heads to turn to us. Lester looked at us before turning to me,

"so Austin what are you future plans? Going into your senior year and all" Lester said as I nodded.

"Yeah I'm applying to NYC, along with MUNY and a couple others. We'll see what happens though" I said as Ally watched me.

"That sounds good! Take notes from this kid Ally" Lester said as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Dad I already told you, I've already got it figured out" Ally said as we all slowly nodded.

Soon dinner was done,

"Austin why don't you and Ally go relax for a bit before dessert" my mom said as I nodded.

"Wanna come up to my room?" I asked as Ally nodded before we went upstairs to my room, be cool.

I sat down on my bed and Ally sat on the other end as I turned on the tv, there was something playing but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Do you need an alie?" I asked as Ally raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked as I shrugged.

"I figured it's the last Saturday of summer, so I'm sure you've got somewhere to go tonight. So I figured you'd wanna get out early" I said as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well to inform you I wasn't planning on going but since you want me ou-" Ally began to stand up before I got up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"No no no! That's not it like at all! I just I mean the other times we've hung out it's gone like that. But I mean I'd love to hang out with you" I said as Ally nodded smiling.

"Good, now let's play some mario kart." Ally said as I smirked,

"oh it is on" I said before we began to game.

It had been a couple hours and dessert was long gone.

"Wow do you have to put up with that all the time?" Ally asked as she heard the distant music while I nodded.

"Yeah but I mean I'm used to it. Hey what are your friends thinking now that you're not with them?" I asked as Ally smiled,

"I told them I already had plans tonight" Ally said as I blushed softly.

"Austin can I ask you something?" Ally asked me as I nodded placing my controller down.

"Yeah what is it Ally?" I asked as Ally sighed looking up before looking at me.

"Why are you always so nice to me? After all the time I've thrown you under the bus. The amount of times I've used you in lies, the amount of times I've shown up drunker than hell. You still take care of me through it all, why?" Ally asked as I shrugged before scooting towards her.

"Ally it's just, okay. Ever since I met you in fifth grade and you walked up to me cause everyone else had already picked partners. I knew you were special, I kinda once in a lifetime kinda thing. And you've stuck by my side through all the clicks you've gone through and cause I mean I thought it was pretty obvious Ally. But uh-I really care about you. And I know you could probably care less about me-" I began before I cut off by something I've been truly craving since fifth grade. Ally Dawson's (sober) lips.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as my arms went around her waist kissing her back. The amount of sparks I was feeling wasn't even big enough to fit in this entire galaxy, for real this time. The kiss was soft as she softly felt her way through my hair and my hands went up and down her waist softly. Then she tugged at my hair causing me to moan and the atmosphere to shift. The kisses became hot and passionate.

I tested out sticking my tongue out seeing if she would give me access, as her lips parted and my tongue entered her own mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance before I need to go up for air. I then went down Ally's neck sucking and biting her soft skin as she moaned out in pleasure while my hands went down, ah that perfect ass. Ally slid down into my lap so our body were touching and her dress had ridden up exposing her purple panties. I moaned as I sucked hard on her neck leaving a swollen hickie. Ally's hands went under my belt undoing it and her hands began to climb up my chest as our lips interlocked yet again. I heard Ally moan out before I then heard

"Ally! Time to go home!" Lester yelled as I heard someone come up the stairs. Both of our eyes went wide, before I softly slid Ally off my lap. I then tucked my shirt in and fixed my hair as did Ally and re adjusted her dress.

"Um Ally here" I said as I placed a lock of her hair in front of the very red hickie on her neck. "Um thanks" Ally said before Lester walked in.

"Hey honey let's head home" Lester said as Ally nodded as I walked them downstairs.

"Great seeing you guys, Lester" I said shaking his hand before looking at Ally,

"Ally, it was a pleasure" I said as Ally lightly blushed before they said goodbye. I then went up to my room and fell down onto my bed and sighed. I had no idea what that makeout meant, but one thing I knew. I will never get sick of Ally Dawson's lips.

It was the first Friday of school, and Ally and I had avoided one another pretty well up until the end of the day. I was walking with Dez when I saw Ally at the other end of the hallway and I backed up and pulled Dez with me behind the corner.

"Ally you coming to the party tonight? Since you bailed on us last time with 'other plans'" her friend Maggie said as Ally sighed.

"Hey I was with Austin Moon" Ally said as I smiled.

"Hey! You told me you two made out is that true?" Her other friend Anna asked.

"Ew, sorry the guy is hot but such a loser." Maggie said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but it was nothing. Just a makeout, heat of the moment. It's-uh whatever. And yeah I'll come ton-" Ally said as I gasped and she stopped talking.

Ever had someone tear out your heart, blend it in a blender and then chop it up? That's what hearing that felt like.

"Come on Austin, you're too good for her anyway" Dez said as I nodded and took off. I ran way past Dez, there's a reason why I'm the varsity quarterback I can run. And I needed to get out of there it felt like I was choking on air. I heard Ally yelling my name in the distance but I ran to the parking lot and got in my car. I pulled back up to grab Dez and drove off leaving Ally watching us drive off.

I sighed as I sat in my room while Dez handed me an entire platter of pancakes,

"here buddy" Dez said as I shook my head before Dez gasped.

"Okay that girl messed you up! Austin! She's barely done anything to you, don't get beaten up by this. She'll realize what a mistake she's made" Dez said as I sighed.

"I know but it stings so badly right now man, I'm in love with her. And the one time I have with her, is 'whatever and a heat of the moment'. That makes me feel just like one big fool" I said as Dez sighed.

"What can I do man? What can I do to make you feel better?" Dez asked as I heard the pounding music in the distant. Dez then looked over to where the music is coming from,

"I'll stay sober tonight, but tonight you can go all out. Cause we're going to that party" Dez said as I sighed but then thought about what Ally said as nodded.

"Alright lemme change" I said before Dez walked out.

We pulled up to the party and walked inside, it smelled like weed mixed with cheap vodka.

"Uh Dez you know there was this really cool looking document-" I began before Dez stopped me.

"Documentaries won't help you out buddy" Dez said as I nodded. I walked over to a table full of liquor, which I had no knowledge on.

"Hey man, can I make you something? You look a bit lost" Trent said as I nodded.

"Yeah thanks man" I said as Trent nodded.

"So why exactly are you here, you don't strike me as someone who would come to these kinda parties" Trent said as I nodded.

"Yeah it's more the case of having a crushed heart" I said sighing as Trent nodded.

"Alright here, it's the perfect thing man. To cure the worst of broken hearts" Trent said as I smelled it and almost puked.

"Also Dez make sure he drinks enough water or else he's gonna be one sorry son of a bitch tomorrow" Trent said as Dez nodded. I then looked to my right and saw Ally walking in with Dallas.

Okay that does it. I then chugged down the drink and as the liquid burned my throat I asked Trent for another, and another, and one more.

Ah, so this is what it's like to be drunk. My world was moving in one large blur, my hands were on some girls waist. I was drinking one of the drinks that Trent gave me, mannnn what a guy. Being so nice to me through all of this. I then looked down at the girl and all the sudden we were making out. I felt myself on the coach before I was pulled up. I saw Dez nervously smiling.

"Hey buddy let's not get too carried away from here. Plus that's the third girl you've frenched today",

"Je ne suis pas en France ! Je fais sortir!" I said as Dez raised his eyebrow.

"I legit have no idea what you said. But anyway let's just chill out here also here you need some water" Dez said as I nodded gulping down a glass of water spilling some down my throat.

"Dez, dez you're the best. The best friend a guy could ever! Have" I slurred as Dez nodded.

"Anytime buddy, now go out there and dance!" Dez said as I nodded taking a sip of whatever Trent gave me. I stumbled around falling into boobs and butts and chests, before I found myself in a quiet room. I then saw a girl sitting in the corner crying a little, aw sad. Just like me.

"Heyyy there there" I said stumbling over to the girl as she turned around, oh shit.

"Ally!" I slurred before falling over and Ally's eyes went wide before she ran down to me.

"Oh god Austin, what did you do?" Ally asked as she looked me over and held her nose a little. I then furrowed my eyebrows,

"what did I do? Are youu are you really asking me that?" I slurred as Ally nodded.

"You! You tore my heart out Ally Dawson! You said we were 'what-hic-whatever.' So I'm hope you're happy with that" I said as I tried to get up and just fell over again as Ally groaned.

"Austin I didn-this is pointless you won't even remember what I'm saying. Who brought you here. I swear to god if it was Cassidy I'm gonna kill her" Ally said as I giggled before shaking my head.

"No Dez did" Ally said as she wrapped her arms around me and we walked out to find Dez.

I was playing with my now almost empty water cup as I heard muffled Dez and Ally arguing,

"you ripped his heart out! I don't trust you with him! You can go fuck with some other boys feelings! But not Austin's!" Dez said as Ally nodded, her eyes were wet? Why the heck were they wet?

"I know that Dez! You don't think I know that! But I didn't mean what I said!" Ally said as Dez scoffed,

"then why did you say it?" Dez said as Ally groaned.

"Cause I wasn't thinking! Please just let me take him home and I'll fix all of this I promise" Ally said as my world began to spin, really fast. Yup I'm puking.

"Fine but you need to give him lots of water" Dez said as they both looked at me and cringed before Dez got a bucket and Ally wiped my face.

"Heyy Ally? You're so beautiful" I said as Ally sighed smiling before I slipped away into sleep.

I groaned as I got up my head was hurting, but just a bit but holy cow I needed to pee. I ran into the bathroom. Once I took care of myself I walked back out and gasped as I saw Ally sleeping on my other mattress, what happened last night?

"Ally?" I asked as Ally sprung up and hugged me, I raised my eyebrows before hugging her back tightly. Then I remembered and let go of her,

"sorry this is just whatever to you" I said as Ally sighed as she looked up at me.

"Austin I'm so sorry, I didn't mean a word of what you heard yesterday" Ally said as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Then why did you say it?" I asked as Ally sighed sitting down on a chair near my bed.

"I was being stupid, I let their opinions get to my head. Since you know you're seen as well-okay it doesn't even matter what they think about you. Cause here's what I feel" Ally said before biting her lip, damn she's adorable.

"Okay I suck at these kinda things but here it goes. Austin you're my safe spot, and not in a bad way. I feel like I can always go to you and be myself. Unlike having to act around everyone else I'm friends with, with every single click I've been with I've only been able to stay true with you. Half the times I've come over I've had legit no reason, I mean I would lie and say I had one. But I just wanted to be around and with you. Then once I figured that out I got scared, so I distanced myself from you, which then made matters worse. And I hate that it's taken me so long to figure it out but it's always been you and everyone knew that, I think you did too. Yet somehow you waited for me, and I know I don't even deserve a guy like you. You're the perfect guy, smart, kind, intelligent, and hot as hell" Ally said giggling as I smirked. Okay there was one other reason why I worked out, her.

"I just-okay how do I even say this. I uh-I kinda sorta am in love with you? And I know you probably wanna kick me out but I uh-I figured you oughta know. You're the one I want Austin Moon. You have been since the beginning but I understand if you don't wa-" Ally rambled on, yet my heart was sent to the moon when I heard the words 'I love you'. So I did what any person with a brain would do, I kissed her.

Boy did I kiss her. Ally's eyes quickly shut as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer as did I while I held onto her small waist. This kiss was filled with all of the emotions that were built up in the past seven years, all to come down to this kiss. I then pulled away and smiled down at Ally,

"I love you too" I said as Ally smiled blushing before pulling me down for one more kiss.

I was right, I will never get sick of Ally Dawson.

 **Did ya like it, did ya like it? I hope you did! Please review and have an amazing day!:))**


End file.
